


Anything for you

by QuietlyPondering



Series: Short Drabbles & Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Space Gays, slight angst, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyPondering/pseuds/QuietlyPondering
Summary: In which Logan makes a promise, and keeps it.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little birthday fic for @kolurise on tumblr!! Happy birthday!

_ “Virgil.” _

Logan’s voice rang out through the speakers, filling the chamber with a voice that Virgil had -  _ God  _ \- he’d missed so much. It bounced off the metal, echoing through his ears, and Virgil curled inward, hoping to remember the feeling of Logan’s hands around his waist. His lips gently brushing his neck.

Virgil shivered - eyes misty as he looked out over the endless expanse of space. Inky blackness rolled for miles upon miles.

_ “It’s been… So long. I Don’t have much time to send this.”  _ Virgil heard Logan sniff - compose himself, before continuing -  _ “How have you been?... I know. You’ve always hated being alone. I suppose that was my attempt to lighten the mood.” _

Virgil let out a bitter laugh. The cold metal beneath him was all he’d had in years. The cold metal and the distant sound of Logan’s warm voice, as he played his messages over and over and  _ over  _ on a goddamn loop. He hadn’t had a new one from him in months.

_ “Do you remember when we met? I still have a picture of you as my screensaver. And my phone wallpaper. And on my- well, you get the point.” _

There’s a loud crash - not on the ship he’s on but… But in the message. Virgil startled - staring, confused at the speaker as if Logan could see him through it.

_ “Virgil. Virge. I love you. I’ve never stopped. I would search the galaxy for you. No, the universe. And - And since they put you on that ship, I’ve missed you every single day and I--” _

There was a long pause. Long enough for Virgil to find tears spilling down his cheeks, the only sound in this lonely cabin was his quiet, muffled sobs.

_ “I hope I’ve timed this right. I’ll see you again. I promise.” _

And with that, the ship jolted. If not for his wrist fixated to the wall he was slumped against - he may have been flung forward to the other side. He sat with bated breath, staring wide-eyed at the door. His heart drummed in his chest. Had… Had they come to get him? Just the thought made him tear up - but he couldn’t let himself get his hopes up.

Just at the thought crossed his mind, the hiss of the door opening turned his attention. Through the dim lights, in stepped a figure. A Grin on his face, curly hair, blue eyes. Familiar.

“Virgil!”

“ _ R-Roman?!” _

Virgil sat, mouth agape, as Roman rushed over with a key he had… what, wrestled from the guard? Virgil assumed he’d wrestled the guard. Roman… seemed like the kinda guy to wrestle a guard.

His wrist was finally freed, but Virgil had no time to relish in the feeling, when Roman grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

“Where’s-”

“Logan’s in the other ship. I’m the muscle!” Roman brandished his… very toned arm and gave Virgil a toothy grin.

“Wow. You’ve been working out a lot.”

Roman laughed, “Anything for the mission.”

“Mission?”   
  
“Yeah. To save you, idiot.”

For the first time in god knows how long, VIrgil found himself laughing. After he had steadied himself, Roman placed a hand on Virgil’s back, and said “He’s in the ship. Can’t miss it. Go get him, tiger” There was a smirk, before Roman pushed him softly forward towards the door he had just entered from.

Virgil, instead, moved to give Roman a hug. “Thanks, Ro.”

Then, Virgil was gone. The thrum of the spaceship pulsing with the rhythm of his feet against the metal floor. And then - he saw it.

Of course, it wasn’t hard to see at all. He was inside a tiny metal capsule, anyway. Guarded by one single person who… Probably, like himself, was better off out of the way of everyone else. Except Virgil was a prisoner. The guard was just doing his job.

Logan’s ship was as beat up as he remembered it. Patched together like an abstract mosaic, rusty in places, but... it looked like home. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest, his breath hitching. The door slid open and--

And there he was.

Virgil was lost for words.

Logan turned to him and, for the first time in years, they locked eyes. Logan’s smile, oh, how he’d missed it, was planted firmly on his face. Virgil watched as he attempted to compose himself but… Within seconds, Logan was running.

And Virgil felt Logan’s arms around him, warm, firm, comforting. Logan pulled away briefly, his hands cupping Virgil’s chin.

“You… You came for me.” Virgil whispered.

“Well,” Logan smirked, hiding a cheeky grin behind his hand. “They didn’t call me a genius for nothing.”

And then Logan’s lips were on his, fingers threading through his hair, and it was like every dream Virgil had had in the past few years come to life right in front of him.

“Lo I… I can’t believe you-” His breath hitched as he pulled away, and Logan took to just holding Virgil’s hands between them.

“I told you. I’ll see you again.”

Virgil finally felt the tears began to fall down his cheeks, unable to stop them. He shook his head. “Logan you’re… amazing.”

Logan moved forward, resting his forehead against Virgil’s and closing his eyes.

“ _ Anything  _ for you.”


End file.
